Somehow...
by Trix a.k.a F5C
Summary: It is a Ruhana songfic... dunno how to describe guess y'all gotta read it. Pls R


This is my first songfic and it is based on the song Iris by Goo Goo Dolls  
  
Hell no! I dun't own Slam dunk or this song  
  
However I can always dream *sigh*  
  
SOMEHOW  
  
~*~  
  
They stayed on for practice as usual. Rukawa practiced by himself and as for Hanamichi… he was in his usual corner being guarded by Ayako. The peaceful silence which enveloped the gym was only momentary as ever so often a 'Thwack' was heard followed by a complaining redhead.  
  
"D'aho"  
  
They were still in the gym. Just the two of them. Ayako had left earlier and as for the redhead… he was doing his own personal practice… which also obviously included irritating a very aloof fox eyed boy.  
  
~*~  
  
My muscles were screaming, I was ready to drop… but I still stayed on. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the redhead practicing three pointers. All was quiet and seriousness was etched in every line on his face. I had to admit it… that d'aho may talk big and he may be a dense, loud, irritating, brash idiot… however he was totally dedicated. He may have started off for the wrong reason but now he was on the right part. Rukawa cringed thinking of that Akagi girl… she wasn't worth him… but then again… am I? He who was a complete idiot was also a naïve, gullible and innocent boy but most importantly he was PURE.  
  
~  
  
And I'd give up forever to touch you  
  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
  
And I don't want to go home right now  
  
~  
  
I watch the emotions play across the redheads face. Determination, failure and then determination all over again. I admired the redhead for his determination and dedication… but some where along the way that admiration had evolved.  
  
"D'aho"  
  
"Teme kitsune!" the determination replaced by anger and irritation.  
  
He's irritated by me?? That's a new one!  
  
"You're doing it wrong… flick your wrist more… you need more force"  
  
"I know that! I am Tensai after all! I don't need your help!" however the redhead willingly heeded the advice and the ball flew neatly into the hoop.  
  
"See! I am the Tensai!"  
  
"D'aho!"  
  
"Teme kitsu…Mmmph!"  
  
The idiot was so open. The joy on that face had triggered something in my uncaring heart. I automatically replied but before I could completely recover my lips were on his.  
  
~  
  
And all I can taste is this moment  
  
And all I can breathe is your life  
  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
  
~  
  
His lips were soft and supple… PURE. I was waiting for him to pull away but nothing happened. I took advantage of that to deepen the kiss. Finally after what seemed like an eternity we parted… both gulping in lungfuls of air. With my cool calm façade back in place I walked towards the ball and picked it up.  
  
~  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
~  
  
I needed time to sort things out… that wasn't suppose to happen… but it did… and now I have to face the reality of the situation.  
  
"Kitsune" it was a hoarse whisper… but it had been uttered and now I had to make a choice.  
  
~  
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
  
When everything feels like the movies  
  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive  
  
~  
  
Turning around expecting to receive a blow… one that was definitely deserved… I was stunned once more to see him rooted to his position. His fingers softly touched his slightly parted lips and he stood there staring at me. Pools of brown looked onto my icy orbs. I felt like I was drowning in his eyes. The shock was clearly written on his face but his eyes sparkled with wonder and there was something else… delight?  
  
~  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
~  
  
Everybody thinks of me as a walking block of ice. To think of it… so does he. But through time we have managed to find a middle ground… one that only he and I share. It is like we both experience the exact same emotions… like we are on the same wavelength. Weird it maybe… why this d'aho? But true it is. And neither I nor he can change it.  
  
We can live in denial of the truth… but the point is that is just being a coward and he is no coward. We never talk unless we bicker and I don't think that qualifies… but somehow or rather he understands me for who I am. Although he doesn't act that way, the little things prove it. He tries so hard to hide his feelings… but the truth is that his eyes are like an open book waiting to be read. I know that he now respects me for who I am and although he'd never admit it, it is the truth… the same way I admire him.  
  
~  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
~  
  
"Kitsune" he whispered, and I was snapped back from my silent reverie.  
  
"Hanamichi" I whispered "You're not angry… why?"  
  
"I know… I most probably will kick your ass when I have finally recovered… but for now… aaa" he looked at me, confusion filling the brown pools "I should feel disgusted… I mean we are both guys… this is not… you are suppose to be my enemy but…" now he was more lost then ever.  
  
I approached him, I too was feeling lost but it wasn't the same type. Me… I was confused by him and his reaction. The tugging at my heart was stronger now and I wrapped my arms around him, embracing him like a mother would her child.  
  
"Shh… don't think about it. I don't know how this happened… but it has… and the truth be told that I am just as lost as you"  
  
"Hmm… I knew that the day you'd say more then 10 words would be unique… but never did I expect this. You don't seem lost… you seem your usual self." He gave out a small laugh "You know there is this small voice in my head telling me that I am the Tensai and that I too can cope… but… there is this other part telling me that it ain't about how he looks… I dunno… I have this nagging feeling saying that you too are just as lost as me. How can that be? We don't even know each other well enough but yet… I understand you." And with that he let out a sigh.  
  
"So?" I whispered  
  
"This is supposed to be wrong… but it just feels so… Right" and with that he snuggled his headed into my neck  
  
~  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
~  
  
We stood there in the gym… with him in my arms. Finally he looked up at me.  
  
"Now what?" he murmured, fear and confusion expressing itself in that one simple question.  
  
~  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
~  
  
I looked up at him and whispered "I just want you to know who I am."  
  
~*~  
  
OWARI 


End file.
